Lady J
Lady J (レディー・ Redī Jei) is a girl who is full of mystery and possesses a bewitching appearance and rich body. Her appearance is cool and she speaks very few words, but she has a strong connection with Rain Hasumi (Lady J's Liberator/Partner and Lover). Their bond is founded upon a deep mutual trust. Together, they seem to be surveying the Mermaid island but those actions are wrapped with mystery. She is a hybrid Liberator and Extar as she is able to turn into a motorbike in her arm form and utilize other arms. Appearance Lady J has mid-back length purple hair that has bangs styled in a hime cut and golden eyes. She wears a purple lipstick that matches her shade of hair and pairs it with black earring and a headband. The headband is black and diamond-shaped with a single flower decoration consisting of black and red diamonds. She also wears a corresponding black nail polish. Lady J is confirmed to have the largest bust size in Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. She dresses in a black two piece with red accents. The top exposes most of her under-cleavage and a long split-skirt with a ribbon cover. On her feet she wears strapped up black high heels and on her arms black arm warmers. The diamond motif is repeated on her bike Arm form, and her face, breasts and legs form parts of the bike. Personality Lady J has been shown to be an easygoing woman, much like Rain Hasumi (Lady J's partner). More times than not, Lady J is shown to wear a calming smile at her lips, albeit she's always mature and takes things in stride. This smile is shown to fade away in more serious situations, such as when faced with a powerful enemy, suggesting Lady J is quick to analyse the situation. Usually, she lets Rain do the talking, preferring only to interject only when she has questions of her own or to make a witty remark, as well as getting straight to the point. Her preference to allowing Rain to do the talking is a testament to the two's close relationship. She does not get jealous nor angry when Rain pairs with other Liberators which only makes their relationship seem all the more strong as well as their immovable trust for each other. Background Powers & Abilities Arm Form By initiatuating Drive, Lady J is able to transform herself into a bike form, which has both transportation and combat use. Along with Rain Hasumi (Lady J's partner), Lady J is able to initiate Drive without sexual stimulation and with just about any other Liberator. Rain has displayed to use her so efficiently in this form that she can actually use her in combat. It is unknown how fast she is able to travel in this form. * Acrobatics: Lady J has been shown to be rather acrobatic. She is able to perform a front walkover/flip to initiate her Arm form so confidently that she made a brief remark mid-flip. Drive Breaks * Gilgamesh Breaker - Lady J's main finisher. When she wields Rain in her Cannon Form, it sends a more powerful cannon-like wave attack capable in destroying any type of surroundings. This finisher is also used by Mirei Shikishima (when she also wields Rain) as well. * Phoenix Dasher - A combined attack, unlike other Drive Breaks which requires two, this finisher requires three. Where Lady J and Rain merged together into a single, glider-like Arm while Mirei rides on the seat of the two. This attack uses a high-speed dash with phoenix flames breaking through the target. Trivia *Whilst being an Liberator, Lady J is also an Extar or "Arm" that is known as hybrids. **Her Arm form is a powerful bike as her face is under a helmet where the speedometer would normally be; her body is the seat, so that Rain lays on top of her. **Due to her strong abilities and powerful bond, she and Rain Hasumi are able to combine into one arm known as their Final Form. * If Rain strokes Lady J's breasts or thighs whenever she is in Bike Form, she makes a pleased "Ahhh!" sound with a metallic resonance. * Lady J's Bike Form transformation is similar to two Kamen Riders, Kiriya Kujo (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Lazer/Lazer Turbo) and Ryu Terui (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Accel), they also have access to their Bike Forms like Lady J's. ** Lady J is also using two motifs of Kiriya and Ryu as well. * Lady J's birthday is May 26th. Gallery *Lady J/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Exter Category:Liberator